Offroad vehicles or "ATVs" as they are commonly referred to are often operated in extreme conditions. To prolong the life of the engine powering the ATV, the lubricating system must operate efficiently. In addition, the lubricating system should be arranged to permit the operator of the ATV to conveniently service the lubricating system.
In many arrangements, the lubricating pump and the filter are positioned a great distance apart from one another. For example, the oil pump may be positioned in the crankcase of the engine at one side thereof, while the filter is positioned remotely from the pump. In this arrangement, long oil delivery lines or passages must be provided through the engine from the pump to the filter. Providing these passages complicates the construction of the engine. In addition, the length of the passages contributes to oil pressure losses.
Another disadvantage to this arrangement is that the drive shaft for the pump is often very long. Vibration of the shaft contributes to the generation of undesirable noise.
An improved lubricating system for an engine powering an offroad vehicle is desired.